


SHE WOULD’VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM US

by MartyrTheReligion (KingofQuills)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Graphic Description, Graphic Violence, Horror, Missing Persons, Not Beta Read, Other, Proceed with caution, Snuff, Torture, i don’t wanna spoil anything but, snuff film, yea this is fucked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofQuills/pseuds/MartyrTheReligion
Summary: It had been about four months since Nicolette Nightley first went missing- and things were looking pretty bleak. The number of posters in town went from about two-hundred to one-hundred, the calls from her parents were now much less frequent, and worst of all- absolutely nothing about Nicki, her whereabouts, if she was okay, if she was even alive was known.And if Amity’s instincts were right, something about this whole situation was very, very wrong.Or:When a teenage girl goes missing, Amity’s determined to get to the bottom of it. But, as these things usually go, she ends up seeing something she really shouldn’t have…
Kudos: 6





	SHE WOULD’VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM US

**MISSING PERSON**

Name: Nicolette Elmira Nightley 

Sex: Female

Age: 16

Race:  Caucasian

Hair Color: Dark blue

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5’ 1

Last seen: August, 24, 2020. Walking along the woods by Blight Manor

Distinguishing marks: Beauty mark under right eye 

Nicolette was last seen wearing her Hexside uniform; a black cowl over a grey tunic, with cyan sleeves and leggings, along with a pair of black combat boots. 

If you have any information on this child, please contact the Bonesbrough police department.

Nicolette was pictured in the center of the poster, smiling whilst leaning against the large trunk of a tree. A glass of gooseberry juice in one hand, the other tucked into the pocket of her oversized black sweater- she wore a pair of dark red leggings underneath. 

There was nothing about her that particularly stood out. She was a pretty girl- but not all that unique looking. Her skin was a creme color that darkened at the tips of her ears. She had a round face and button nose, with big doe-like eyes that were an ice blue. Poofy, midnight blue hair framed her face and cascaded down to her breasts. 

Like the poster said in its description; the only stand-out thing about her was the beauty mark on her right cheek.

  
  
  


Amity must’ve seen that picture of Nicolette about a hundred times, now- and it disturbed her more and more each time. 

She couldn’t pinpoint exactly  _ why  _ it bothered her so much. During the first few weeks of Nicolette’s disappearance, she told herself that having someone whom she knew, saw every day, and spoke to occasionally disappear overnight had gotten to her- but now, she wasn’t so sure. There was something…  _ off  _ about this, something wasn’t right. 

Amity  _ kind of  _ knew Nicolette. They weren’t friends or anything, but she knew her well enough to know that most people called her Nicki. Acquaintances, it would be more appropriate to call them acquaintances.  
  


She saw her in the school hallways sometimes. Whenever they passed each other, Nicki always offered her a smile- one that she couldn’t help but return. 

More often than not, Amity saw her in the library. Whether she was sorting through a stack of returned books, assisting someone, or running around the library in search of something, she was never still for more than a minute. Amity concluded that she worked part-time as a library assistant. 

She came over to Blight Manor quite a few times in the past, actually. Emira had a  **huge** crush on her at one point, and used to invite her over to study all the time. 

Whenever she came over, she would always talk to Amity for a bit before Em ushered her upstairs. From what she gathered, Nicki was an incredibly nice and friendly person. She would ask the little witchling about school and friends, and made general small-talk with her.

Nicki was liked by everyone who knew her, including the Blight parents. Not only was she kind and friendly, but also an incredibly skilled illusionist. Top student of her class and emperor’s coven bound- everyone was sure of it. 

Needless to say, Alador and Odalia were more than happy to have her over to help Emira study.

Ask anyone in Bonesborough, and they’ll tell you; Nicolette Nightley was a gift. 

  
  


So naturally, the town was devastated when she went missing.

  
  


The town was covered in posters for the first few weeks. It seemed everywhere you went, every corner you turned, Nicki’s smiling face was there- waiting to be found.

Nicki’s parents were also fervently searching for her. They made weekley calls to every household in Bonesborough, begging for  _ any _ information whatsoever on their daughter’s whereabouts. Amity always felt guilty when answering the family ravenline only to be meant with Mrs. Nightley’s somber voice, asking about Nicki, and if anyone in the Blight family knew anything. 

It had been about four months since Nicolette Nightley first went missing- and things were looking pretty bleak. The number of posters in town went from about two-hundred to one-hundred, the calls from her parents were now much less frequent, and worst of all- absolutely nothing about Nicki, her whereabouts, if she was okay, if she was even alive was known.

And if Amity’s instincts were right, something about this whole situation was very,  _ very  _ wrong.

And she was going to get to the bottom of this, even if it was the last thing she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here, except for here’s to the first chapter of my latest fic. Yay!
> 
> Now, in case you couldn’t tell by the rating and tags; this fic gets pretty dark in later chapters. I don’t wanna spoil anything, but there’s going to be some very wicked violence coming up here. So if you think that’s gonna be too much for you, I recommend you don’t continue reading this. 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this one. Chapter two coming soon! Take care!


End file.
